character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gorosaurus (Canon)/Da happy Ork
|-|Gen 1= |-|Gen 2= |-|Doki Doki= |-|GDF= |-|IDW= Summary Gorosaurus is a dinosaur Kaiju who first appeared in the 1967 toho film, King Kong Escapes, and later debuted in the Godzilla series in the 1968 film, destroy all monsters. In King Kong Escapes, Gorosaurus was a huge dinosaur living on mondo island, and attempted to eat Susan Watson after she and a United Nations ship crew came ashore on the island. Gorosaurus was attacked by King Kong, who had taken an interest in Watson, and was defeated after kong broke his jaw. A second incarnation of Gorosaurus appeared in destroy all monsters, where he lived on monsterland along with the rest of earths monsters at the end of the 20th century. The Kilaaks invaded the island and took control of its monsters, unleashing Gorosaurus in Paris. When the invaders’ hold on the monsters was finally severed, Gorosaurus joined forces with Godzilla and the rest of earths monsters against King Ghidorah, helping to turn the tide of battle by delivering a crippling blow to King Ghidorahs back. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, probably 5-B, possibly 4-B Name: Gorosaurus Origin: unknown Gender: male Age: unknown, likely to be around 250 million years old (should be comparable in age to Godzilla) Classification: decendent of allosaurus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Longevity,Large Size(type 2),Acausality(type 3) Self-Sustenance(can survive in outer space), Martial Arts (can battle King Kong, Megaguirus and trilopods, which gave even Godzilla some issue but are generally inferior.) Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Natural Weaponry (teeth, claws, powerful legs, spiked tail), Immortality (types 1 and 2), Fire Manipulation (here) Attack Potency: At least Island level (via this), probably Planet level (harmed King Ghidorah with a kick), possibly Solar System level (Could battle trilopods even after having blood sucked from him which battled Godzilla who has many feats and statements on this level and was part of the energy Godzilla absorbed to obtain the much more powerful Fusion Godzilla form. Speed: At least massively hypersonic+ in movements, FTL+ to MFTL+ combat speed Lifting Strength: Class M to possibly Class G (weighs 8,000 metric tons, casually lifted the Arc de Triomphe, scales to beings who move hills and mountains and those who flick away such beings Striking Strength: At least Island Class (should scale to his jumping strength feat since his main attack is his kick), probably Planetary, possibly Solar System Class Durability: At least Island level, probably Planet level, possibly Solar System level (can take hits from creatures relative or superior to himself, including energy attacks which are far greater than physical ones.) Stamina: Very high (fought while drained of blood, keeps going after being beaten up by King Kong, swam across oceans of distances, jumps into space for fun) Range: Extended melee range during battle, thousands of kilometers with jump Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Above average if not higher (Figured out to get behind Ghidorah to kick him as frontal assault was negated by gravity beams, waited for prey to get distracted before attacking, understands the concepts of fun and teamwork, fights King Kong who should have at least semi-sentience.) Weaknesses: None notable. * Godzilla King of the Monsters 2019 provided most of the feats. Category:Da happy Ork Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4